Deep Love: Reina's Happy End
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: (One shot) Set after Reina's end, she is now married to Yoshiyuki and as they spend their day, she reflects on how her life has changed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own deep love manga or any of it's characters.**

**AN: This is a cliche story and I'm aware of it, but like any other fans, I was bothered by the ending, especially Reina's so I feel like giving her a happy ending she deserves, after all, she gained my love and my respect.**

**-If you've read the Deep love manga series, then i'm sure you'll understand this one**

* * *

After a long period of time, Reina is finally back to normal, she had a rough life, she was raped thanks to her classmates, she got pregnant at an early age, which is why she dropped out of high school, soon after her friend Ayu died because of AIDS.

She was forced to do sex work since no one would employ her, her mother got sick and her daughter Ayu who has named after her best friend became blind

Yes Reina lived a devastating life, but through it all, she faced everything with a smile and full energy, but these recent events left her unstable physically and mentally.

While working as a sex worker the boss became fund of her, there she was again raped and was held captive, until she was rescued by a guy named Yoshiyuki, the guy Ayu, Reina's best friend has helped in search for her redemption.

She also found out that her daughter Ayu has died due to a concussion she suffered from an accident.

This left her traumatized, and for years she was on a wheelchair, she was unable to talk and she was catatonic, but not anymore.

After she was rescued by Yoshiyuki, he took care of her, and they lived together, the original plan was Reina was going to live with him until she becomes better, but another tragedy has occured, Reina's mom passed away due to an illness, leaving Reina with nowhere to go.

However with the help of Yoshiyuki, and her friend Aira, slowly but surely, she is recovering from her traumatic life.

This is also the reason why Yoshiyuki has fallen in love with her and has finally moved on from Ayu.

**Yoshiyuki's P.O.V**

"When I first met Reina and rescued her, I only thought of her as a friend, and that she'll only be staying with me because she has nowhere to go, and I don't want her to go back to that stinking place again.

Another thing is, it's the only thing that I can do to make Ayu happy, she's the first person aside from granny that made me happy, after I became a host, I soon found out what she has been doing, why she's selling her body an all.

With that I wanted to make up with her, and this is the only way I thought.

I wanted to save Reina, not only because of Ayu, Ayu-chan because for her to be get better, that's just about it, we became friends when we first moved together I guess.

But as she slowly recovers, I learned that she's a strong person, her smile was brighter than anyone else.

She had it rough, but through it all, she faced it with a smile and optimism,I think I understand why she's best friends with Ayu.

I remember when first saw her smile, my heart skipped a beat, it was heartwarming, I wanna smile that I wanna cry, it's funny those are my reactions just because I saw her smile.

Eventually I realized one thing, that I was falling head over heels to her, mainly due to her optimism in life, I got to know her and soon I confessed and she accepted it with a smile.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

It was a normal day, Reina is at home doing household chores such as cleaning and cooking, she's like a housewife, she managed to get up from the wheelchair and started thinking normally again.

She's also managed to accept her mother and daughter's death, right now she's checking the house while Yoshiyuki still works in the host club but does not have sex with his female clients, yes he is loyal to his wife Reina.

It was 7 in the evening when Yoshiyuki returned, and as always, Reina greeted him with a smile.

"Reina be careful will you" Yoshiyuki said, because Reina's stomach is big.

"I'm fine Yoshiyuki, you're such a worrywart you know that" Reina responded.

Yes She is again pregnant, but this time, not because of rape, but out of love, she and Yoshiyuki got married, and since then their live became peaceful, something that they never thought would come.

While Eating Yoshiyuki noticed that Reina's smile is somewhat brighter than the usual.

"Reina I know you're always in the good mood but did something happen?" Yoshiyuki asked.

Reina giggles.

"Nothing much, it's just until now I can't believe that everything has been peaceful, after all that happened I thought I'll just live miserably but here I am now, living a simple life, I just wish-" Reina said but she stopped when she remembered her daughter Ayu.

Yoshiyuki in response held Reina's hands in order to comfort her.

"It's alright, If you cry Ayu-chan will cry" Yoshiyuki said, Reina managed to hold back her tears and smiles.

Grieving is normal, no matter how stable you've become physically mentally emotionally, when there's a wound in your heart it leaves a scar, but that scar will make give you pain, but it's also a symbol of why you are strong.

* * *

The Next day came, It was Yoshiyuki's day off, he asked for it because today is a special day. so he and Reina got up early to go for their date.

Reina loved Dates, because though Yoshiyuki is loyal to her, she still fees jealous to the women that her husband is trying to woo because of his job, this is also a way Yoshiyuki could think to make up with Reina.

They first went to a local restaurant, their meal was cheap but it was tastier than what other people normally thought of it.

Yoshiyuki and Reina looks into a group of high school students talking about their plans, and a group of people working in the office, and they felt jealous as both of them didn't finish high school, Reina because she was raped and got pregnant and Yoshiyuki because of his heart disease.

After that it's time for them to go to the doctor since Reina's stomach is getting bigger, while on their way, the couple met Aira who was also roaming the city, but now she's wearing a much more decent outfit.

"Aira-chan, it's good to see you, what have you been up these days?" Reina asked.

"Nothing much really, I found a decent job, something that doen't involve sex work, the salary is not that high but I can still survive, how about you two, I see you guys are ready to start a family" Aira answered.

"Yeah, I wanted to work after I give birth but Yohiyuki-kun here said that I should just take care of the house and our child" Reina said.

Reina and Aira talked for a while until Aira left since she's late for her job.

Yoshiyuki and Reina arrived to the hospital, Reina is on her 7th month now so they think it's time to check it, and to know its gender.

There they found out that they were having a girl, Reina was happy, but Yoshiyuki was tear-glad, it was his first after all.

"Yoshiyuki-kun we're going to be a family" Reina said.

"Yeah" Yoshiyuki replied with a gentle smile.

It was a beautiful moment for them, and despite their meager budget, it still made them excited to buy some baby items.

At the mall Reina was so excited that she can't decide what to buy, lucky for her, Yoshiyuki was one patient husband, thanks to what he learned on the host club he managed to keep his cool and all.

The couple only brought a few Items, but Reina was very happy, and seeing her happy makes Yoshiyuki feel motivated in working.

A Whole day has passed, the time runs fast, but for Yoshiyuki and Reina, it was the opposite, an hour is like a minute to them, and when they got home, they were so tired that they realized it's already evening.

When they arrived the first thing they do is send messages to the two closest people to them, who is now above making snow.

Yes it's none other than Ayu, Reina's best friend and Yoshiyuki's former love interest, and Ayu, Reina's daughter.

* * *

**Reina's message**

Ayu, Ayu-chan, this is Reina, guess what, today was an awesome day, me and Yoshiyuki did a lot of stuffs, it's been a while since I had so much fun, I mean I usually stay at home doing chores, so I usually get excited when things like this happens.

Ayu-chan, listen, I'm sorry, I fell in love with Yoshiyuki-kun, when I heard about the relationship of you two, I knew that you two liked each other.

But I'm sure you'll understand, I fell in love with him, because I was all alone, but he came to rescue me, like a knight, I lost my school, my dignity, my job, and my family, but he came to fill that void.

I feel grateful to him, but that's also why I fell in love with him, every night, I ask myself, why is he spending his time to someone like me, until one day I just think it doesn't matter why, him being around makes me happy.

Now we're married, and for that I wanna thank you Ayu-chan.

Ayu, how's my daughter, you know I'm excited when I see some snow, because I know you're making them for me, but I still wish you're here with me.

I'm sure you'd be excited when I say you'll be a big sister, I'm sorry Ayu, for being a bad mother, but now I'm sure you're happy wherever you are now, you don't have to suffer anymore.

A lot of things happened to me, but in my 21 years of living, this is the first time I can say, miracles do happen.

* * *

**End of message.**

Yoshiyuki didn't say anything, as REina already said it all, while Reina is speaking, he put his hands on Reina's shoulder, because his wife is crying, so he could at least give her some comfort.

The couple had dinner and went to bed together, and as they sleep, Yoshiyuki keeps on rubbing Reina's stomach, and the latter loves it.

"Say, Yoshiyuki-kun, if our baby is born how will you introduce me to her?" Reina asked.

"That you're one strong girl" Yoshiyuki answered.

"Is that so? For me, I'll tell to our baby that her father Is the most handsome father in the whole world and the most kindest" Reina said.

Suddenly Yoshiyuki turned around and covered his face, its clear that he's blushing, Reina broke his calm demeanor, she can't help but laugh, but in response, she hugged her husband.

"It's the truth, I will say you're very handsome" Reina said again.

Never again will these 2 suffer, as they found their purpose, they have each others back, before they were alone, they suffered, and they gave up.

But not anymore.

The once disastrous life they live in before is now gone, past is past, a brighter future lies towards them, there might be some challenges on the way, but this time, they are are certain that they will overcome it.


End file.
